Trust And Betrayal: What It Means To Lust
by lil-sakura423
Summary: This is an AU One Shot that I wrote per request of a fellow fic reader/writer. About what happens when a lonely, deprived woman is given the opportunity to ease that pain by someone most likely least expected. Heiji X Ran If you like this pairing then enjoy! :)


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, though I do love them! :)

For my TheCasanovaOfSmut, who requested I write this particular AU pairing. Even though I ship Shinichi x Ran SO hard. I felt it would be good to write outside of my comfort zone for a little bit. So without further adieu. Let the scandal begin.

* * *

Trust and Betrayal

"I really hope that Rome is treating you well," Ran said in a soft voice as she held the cell phone close to her ear. She laid across the couch in nothing but a tank top and a sleeper shorts. The time difference made it horrible to keep in contact. But just hearing his voice to know that he was alive and okay. It helped reassure her that it was for the best.

"Thanks. I sent something in the mail for you that you should be receiving in a few days. Heiji also should be arriving to come see you sometime this evening. I really hope you aren't too angry I couldn't make it back in time but...I do miss you Ran," Shinichi admitted before a shuffling sound could be heard. "Look. I have to go. I'll talk to you again soon and next time we can video chat. See you soon," he said in a rushed tone before he hung up the phone.

Ran frowned and then looked to the cell phone screen. "Right...soon," she said in disbelief. Mainly because for the past six months she had been hearing the same thing over and over again. Why was it that he couldn't see that she couldn't take much more of this? All because of what happened two years ago. The night they had went to the amusement park. And those thugs tried to kill him.

He was shot in the stomach but was somehow able to make it out just barely alive. But to keep her and his family safe, he went into hiding and is now working with the international police to try and stop this organization. But his work takes him on travels and far away more often than she would like. It wasn't so much just his safety she worried about. But she missed just him in general.

His scent, his touch, his laugh. Everything that made validation of their relationship real. It vanished up in smoke when he walked away. And now. She couldn't lay in bed at night without craving his lips on hers. His body and those three little words she longed to hear since the day they met.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doorbell. She tossed her phone aside and got up and walked over to the front hall and looked to see Heiji standing on the other side. She couldn't help but giggle as his hat was turned to the side and his large varsity like jacket was hanging off his large biceps.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked her up and down. He couldn't help but admit that she was a beauty. And if he wasn't best friends with Shinichi then no doubt he would have taken her for himself. Given her permission of course. But alas. He would continue to torture himself and stay forever in the friend zone.

"Nothing," she said stepping aside and letting him in. "Just wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Well I gotta make sure your fed and in bed in a timely manner," Heiji teased and then walked into the living room and sat down.

"I'm not a child, and even if I were I definitely would not want you to be my babysitter," she said with a roll of her eyes as she shut the front door and followed after him. "The only reason I even agreed with Shinichi for having you come over is because my father is out of town on a case and won't be back until the end of the week. And you know how paranoid Shinichi can get."

Heiji sighed and lounged back in the cushions and nodded his head. "Yup. Don't I ever," he said as he rested his feet up on the leg rest in front of the couch.

Ran sat down next to him and just watched him for a moment. She felt bad making him come all this way just because of her boyfriend and her father's crazy paranoia. Although Heiji always claimed he didn't mind. She could tell that he wasn't all to thrilled about this being the way to spend his three day weekend. "So...are you hungry or anything?"

Heiji opened one eye and looked to her and shook his head. "Not really. Had a little snack on the Shinkansen. You know. The usual I can eat at anytime. Why are you?"

Ran shook her head. "No. Kinda lost my appetite."

Heiji then shifted a bit and sat up. "Why? Something bothering you?"

Ran sighed. "Well...yeah. I mean. Our anniversary is coming up and Shinichi just told me on the phone today that he wouldn't be able to make it back in time to see me. And that he refused to have me go to Italy to see him and...I just wonder if he even still loves me anymore."

Heiji was silent for a moment and then looked to Ran with a sort of understanding look. "I hear you. But at the same time...well I guess he just values your safety a bit more than trivial things like that."

"Trivial?!" she asked a bit shocked and offended. "Heiji. I haven't seen, touched or had sex with my boyfriend in almost a year! Do you know how frustrating that is?" she asked and then blushed furiously before looking away covering her face. "Ugh...forget I said anything."

Heiji blinked having quite the bit of shock. He had no idea that Ran was so upset about not seeing Shinichi for...well...THOSE reasons. This conversation had definitely taken a toll for the uncomfortable. But at the same time he couldn't blame her. She was a young woman, who had needs and they weren't being met thanks to something that really had nothing to do with her.

"Well. Have you talked to him about this?" Heiji asked delicately. He wasn't sure if a slap or a karate kick to the junk was coming in his near future.

"Of course I have. And of course he feels bad about it and..." Ran sighed now letting the guilt run over her. "Nevermind. Let's just change the subject okay?" she said standing up as she made her way into the kitchen. "I'm going to get started on dinner. The guest room is already ready so go ahead and take your things up there."

Heiji did feel bad about what Ran was going through. And given the opportunity he would help take her out of her misery. After all Shinichi was his rival. But at the same time he was also his friend. And more importantly, Ran loved him. There wasn't much else he could do but support from the sidelines. Forcing himself up he made his way up the stairs and to the guest room where he set his bag down on the bed and looked to the clock.

Having been on a train from Osaka for more than 4 hours he felt as though he truly deserved a nice bath. Since Ran didn't seem like in the mood to be bothered now was a better time as any. Undressing he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door halfway behind him and turned on the shower. Getting in he let the hot water run down his back. But thanks to the door being slightly open he didn't suffocate on the massive amount of steam.

It had been over twenty minutes when Ran found herself walking up the stairs. "Where is he?" she asked herself before she noticed the bathroom door was open. "Please tell me he isn't washing his hair in the sink again," she groaned as she made her way into the bathroom pushing the door aside. "Heiji you..." she started but then stopped when she realized he was standing there. Ass naked. Right in front of her. She couldn't move. But worst of all. She couldn't look away.

His tanned skin was glowing from the warmth of the water that was dripping down his skin. The smell of his masculine body wash was making her react in a way she hadn't felt in so long. A single droplet ran down his built chest. Tracing the lines of his pecks and abs in such a sexual way that she couldn't bare to contain herself much longer.

He moved to open his mouth to say something but he lost his voice the minute her hand reached out and pulled the towel from around his waist. "Ran...what are you," he began but before he knew it the towel was on the floor at his feet and his lips were crushing against her.

Her soft cool skin was pressing against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her hips against his. Causing his member to slowly erect against his will. A soft moan escaped her lips when she felt him reacting to her touch between her legs. It was though everything else went out the window in that moment. All she knew was she wanted him.

"Ran," he whispered when she finally pulled away to catch her breath. The pure lust in her eyes spoke volumes to him. It wasn't him she wanted. But more so. His body and the attention that went along with it. "You don't have to do this..." he softly reminded her.

"But...I do," she said as she began walking backwards, pulling him into the guest room where she laid herself on the bed after pushing all of his things onto the floor. "Take me Heiji. Now," she demanded.

It wasn't like him to question a beautiful half naked woman begging him to have sex with her. Especially one he found attractive. But there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. This conscience thing that people were always talking about. Was that it? Was that what was telling him to walk away? To save his friendship? And perhaps Ran's relationship?

Suddenly he was taken from his thoughts when Ran's tank top was thrown at him. Wait. Was she always not wearing a bra? He was on full display to her and as soon as his eyes made contact with her exposed breasts, it was clear that he was interested. His erection was not leaving much to the imagination. This seemed to please Ran as she crawled over to the edge of the bed at him and sat up on her knees.

"Why are you resisting? It's nothing but a little stress relief between to friends, Heiji. Nothing serious. Nothing anyone has to know," she reminded him as her hands ran up his chest and she moved to grab his arms. Taking his hands in hers she guided his hands up her sides and to her breasts. She leaned her head back and bit her lip when he squeezed them. "Please. Take me out of this misery," she whispered in an almost begging tone.

It was then that he had lost all caring about anything but pleasing this woman in front of him. Picking her up with ease he laid her on her back and kissed her neck trailing down to her chest. Sucking on each of her breasts while his hands hooked over the sides of her shorts and pulled them down before tossing them to the floor behind. The sounds of her moans only enticed him more as he lips crept closer and closer to her internal fruit.

She without hesitation ran her fingers through his damp hair as his tongue found its way around her core. She gripped his head a bit more forcefully as she didn't hold back her screams. Her back arched as she clawed at his back, silently begging for more. Taking two of his fingers he entered inside of her as he continued to lick. She squirmed with all her might and it seemed like within minutes she was on her way to coming.

But before he could get her to that ecstasy point she pushed him away. Catching her breath she sat up on her elbows and looked to him with a devious smile. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him down before rolling over on top of him. She then sat up and began rubbing her wet, warm, slippery lips against his erection. An action that got a noise out of both of them.

Heiji grabbed her hips and squeezed her butt firmly causing her to squee as she curled her toes. His tip poking just barely into her with each rubbing action, it was driving him crazy. She then moved off of him and lowered herself, taking hold of his erection in her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She let her thumb rub circles around the tip before she took him into her mouth. Slightly at first but then fully until her head was bobbing up and down.

It was sexy, he had to admit, and it felt like heaven. Even though it was wrong to be doing so it felt oh so right. He acted out of natural reaction, taking a fist full of her hair and grabbing onto her head. Guiding her mouth over his member as he tried not to boost her ego any further with the grunts and groans of pleasure escaping his mouth.

He then pulled her completely off and pulled her up on him. Turning over so that he was on top of her he slid in between her legs and positioned himself before pushing his erection inside of her. How warm, wet and tight she was. It was sinful to say the least. But he gripped her hips as she gripped his shoulders and urged him to continue.

Sliding his hands up her waist to her chest, he squeezed and pinched at her breasts as he moved his hips, slipping in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist in encouragement and moaned from the pleasure. The way she whispered his name only drove the animal inside him more. Soon he was hovered over her with his hands on either side of her head, her legs were spread in the air and he was going at her like a person barging down a door.

The headboard of the bed banged against the wall behind it and the springs were squeaking with every move. It wasn't before long that Ran was starting to clench around him. "Heiji...I'm...I'M!" she yelled as she bit down on her lower lip. The pulsing of her insides as she came sent a rush through him. But he wasn't finished with her. Not just yet.

She was lying under him trying to catch her breath. The sweat made his pale skin glisten in comparison to his tanned muscles. "Incredible..." she breathed as she finally opened her eyes to look up at him. "I need more..."

Heiji didn't protest as he pulled himself out of her and flipped her over. Hoisting her up so that she was on all fours he kissed down her back and rubbed her smooth round butt before giving it a small tap. Spreading and squeezing it playfully before he finally entered into her from behind. Not in her butt obviously, but he did continue to give it attention as he pounded away at her.

Seeing her in such a position, her head on the pillow, her breasts flopping back and forth as they hung down as she hunched over caused him to want even more of her. Grabbing her ponytail he pulled her head back gently as his other hand gripped her shoulder. She clawed at the bed in appreciation as she quivered from the pleasure screaming for more.

Leaning over he pressed his chest against her back and grabbed her breasts. Pushing her up until he could grab her thighs and hold her in place as she sat backwards in his lap and he continued to ride her roughly. Not that she cared, Shinichi never treated her like this. He was always soft, sensual, loving. This was the kind of fucking she had been craving since he left. And she was glad to be getting it from Heiji no less.

He turned her around so that she was now sitting on him and facing him. The intensity of their makeout stopped all other body movements in that moment. Their tongues were entangled in a dance that made him forget exactly what it was he was doing in the first place.

She pushed him down so that he was lying on his back and it was then that she started to pleasure him by riding him slowly, almost teasingly, until she picked up the pace. She was practically jumping on him at one point but it felt so good that he couldn't keep hold of it any longer. He was going to come soon whether he liked it or not.

She gripped his shoulders and filled him all the way inside of her scooting her hips against his until she climaxed which in turned caused him to do the same. She fell down on top of him. Sweaty, and overall breathless from their performance. After a few moments she lifted herself off of him and took a deep breath. "Thank you," was all she whispered before searching for her clothes.

He wasn't sure how to feel in that moment. Good? Bad? Used? Either way it was a sex trip he had been fantasizing about for a long time. And whether or not Shinichi would ever find out, he would leave that up to her to disclose. But he had a feel that it was going to be a long...long weekend in this house. Alone. With her.

"You're welcome," he said although it was almost as though he was unsure of if he should have even been responding to it at all. Nevertheless. He had more or less decided that when Shinichi said look after her and take care of her ever need...he would not have figured this was what he was talking about.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you are! Hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry if it seemed a bit rushed or even lacking in super descriptive detail. It's just not something I am way too into writing but nevertheless I had a good time stepping out of my comfort zone BUT I don't think it's a pairing I would want to write again. Still even if I were to write Shinichi x Ran I don't think I would be all THAT descriptive as just too much sexual talk makes me all weird. LOL :P And with that. I'm off!


End file.
